dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Dark Knight
Batman: The Dark Knight is a 2012 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to The Batman, Batman: Assault on Arkham, and Justice League. It is the eleventh installment in the DC Shared Film Universe, and the third installment of Phase Two. It was directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Jason Sudeikis, Eva Green, Richard Madden, Alice Eve, Milo Ventimiglia, Krysten Ritter, Jeremy Irons, Gary Oldman, and Jude Law. The film was released on December 14, 2012 to gross $1.021 billion on a $250 million budget. The film ran 169 minutes. The film also received mixed-to-positive reviews. Synopsis A year after the events of Justice League, Bruce Wayne continues to be the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, while operating as Batman by night. Though, Batman was treated as a criminal for trying to take the law into his own hands, after he saved the world, he is now treated as a hero. However, Sofia Falcone returns to Gotham to take her father's criminal empire after his death, leading to a series of events that could cause major repurcussions for the outside world and Gotham, itself. Plot After Sinestro's attack on Gotham City, which damaged the city, the government puts Gotham City on high-alert. Then, a magnitude 7.6 earthquake hits the city, which nearly destroys it, but still damages it heavily. Due to this and now several supervillains escaping Arkham Asylum, the government declares Gotham City a No Man's Land, and does a small evacuation of 1.2 million of the 3.6 million civilians, a third of the city. Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, and the police force stay behind to protect the citizens and stop the villains. Carmine Falcone, the most famous and powerful crime boss in Gotham City dies of natural causes, causing his daughter, Sofia Falcone, to return to the mob business and takes over. Sofia takes over half the city and begins turning her share into a lawless, criminal county. However, many citizens in the half cannot get out, resulting in several deaths. Commissioner Jim Gordon and Renee Montoya work with Batman, Robin, and Batgirl to stop Sofia. Bruce discovers Sofia has captured Selina Kyle/Catwoman, a thief anti-hero who Bruce loves. After Gordon refuses to execute a rescue mission on a criminal, Batman goes in alone and rescues Catwoman, though he reveals his identity to Sofia in the process. Gordon learns that Two-Face is now working with Poison Ivy and Bane to take their own share. Ivy gains the greenhouses, Two-Face the banks, and Bane brutally murders the doctor and his family who ruined Bane's life. Gordon and Renee manage to get over to their share and captures Poison Ivy. The Joker meets with Sofia, who hands over a third of her share to the Joker in exchange for an army of Arkham inmates who were under his command. Sofia sends several of the dangerous inmates to the small share of Gotham still under the police's command. Batgirl and Robin protect the citizens there, while Batman and Catwoman try to stop Sofia. Gordon and Renee manage to calm Bane into submission, though Two-Face gains control and sends Bane after Barbara. Sofia sends her hitmen to Wayne Manor. Bruce discovers they are there and cannot get back in time. Selina stays to try and assassinate Sofia, while Bruce finds Wayne Manor in burning ruins, along with Alfred's burned body. Bruce tries to contact the government to get them to return Gotham to their control. However, they refuse, saying it is too dangerous of a place to keep under control. Selina nearly gets her hands on Sofia, though she is instead captured. Selina is ordered to be publicly hanged in Gotham Square that afternoon. Robin and Batgirl stop Bane from hurting any civilians. Two-Face is angered when both Ivy and Bane are taken from Gotham to a superprison in New York City run by A.R.G.U.S. Bruce discovers Selina's execution and rescues her just before Sofia kills her. Sofia is captured and taken to GCPD. Gotham keeps her in one of the holding cells after Two-Face takes over the prison. Joker expands his sixth of the city to Sofia's full half. He then attempts to buy out Two-Face's portion, though he refuses. Two-Face is revealed to be loyal to Sofia and he rescues Sofia from her cell, killing Renee in the process. Together, Sofia takes back her empire and takes over the remaining share of Gotham, the only loyal to the police. Together, it is now Sofia's empire against the Joker's, each having half. Bruce reveals that he has an underwater lair and takes Selina, Dick, Barbara, Gordon, and several police officers down to it. Together, they attempt to come up with a plan, though they are all at a loss. Bruce suddenly comes up with something, though he must do it alone. Bruce finds the Joker and challenges him to a final fight to see who really is the winner in the end. The two fight near the edge of the destroyed bridge. Bruce pushes Joker off, though he grabs hold of the Joker's hand. However, the Joker leaves his half for Bruce and falls to his death. Bruce realizes that ever since he began as Batman, the Joker has always been there to fight him and challenge him, for half a decade. Sofia discovers the heroes have gained half the city. Gordon sends the GCPD to arrest Sofia. Two-Face gives himself up, though Sofia attempts to escape the city. She makes it to the edge before Gordon finds her. However, as Sofia gives herself up, a crocodile jumps up, devouring Sofia. Gotham is rid of the villains, as the GCPD gains control of the whole city. Bruce is taken out of the city, where he proposes to Congress a new A.R.G.U.S. superprison that can house all of Gotham's villains. In response, bridges are rebuilt and Gotham is officially made a part of the U.S. once again. Bruce and Selina officially become a couple, while the former rebuilds Wayne Manor, with a statue in dedication of Alfred. Dick and Barbara reveal that they have decided to move to Keystone together to live a normal life for a while, which both Bruce and Gordon are in full support of. Gordon, meanwhile retires as Commissioner to become Mayor. In a mid-credits scene, Harley Quinn is informed of the Joker's death in her A.R.G.U.S. cell, and she drives herself mad. In a post-credits scene, Amanda Waller comes up with a plan to deal with all the villains in the prison. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Eva Green as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Richard Madden as Dick Grayson/Robin *Alice Eve as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Milo Ventimiglia as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Krysten Ritter as Sofia Falcone *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Lynn Collins as Renee Montoya *Mila Kunis as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Bane *Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon *Jude Law as the Joker Appearances Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Manor **Gotham Square **Gotham City Bank **Gotham City Police Department **Gotham Greenhouse **Gotham General Hospital **Falcone Mansion **Arkham Asylum Events *No Man's Land **Rescue of Selina Kyle **Capture of Poison Ivy **Capture of Sofia Falcone **Attack on the GCPD **Duel at the Bridge **Siege of Falcone Mansion Organizations *Wayne Enterprises *Falcone Crime Family *Gotham City Police Department *A.R.G.U.S.